Conquistas Potter
by Mily Coffe
Summary: Harry James Potter Evans por primera vez en su vida utilizará su habilidad familiar para sí mismo. Claro, era su idea antes de darse cuenta que su suerte se había terminado.
1. La ayuda de Harry

La debilidad que Harry James Potter tenía, muy por encima de sus defectos marca gryffindor, era el hecho de no poder negarle su ayuda a nadie. Bien había dicho el sombrero seleccionador durante su selección: Tenía la valentía de un Gryffindor, era leal y servicial como un Hufflepuff, inteligencia digna de Ravenclaw y astucia Slytherin. Aunque ahora dudaba de las dos últimas

Si Hermione necesitaba ayuda con los libros muy amistosamente podía darle una mano, muy a costa de los celos mortales de Pansy Parkinson.

Si Luna no encontraba sus tenis no importaba vagar por todo Hogwarts, la ayudaría a encontrarlos e incluso la acompañaría a su respectiva sala.

Si Ron había terminado enredado en una discusión con Malfoy, aunque fuera el gryffindor quien comenzó la pelea, lo apoyaría en esa batalla.

Y hasta cierto punto no le molestaba en nada el poder apoyar a alguien. De hecho lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, incluso podría asegurar que disfrutaba de una pequeña parte de la victoria que la persona obtenía con su ayuda. Tampoco le importaba mucho a que casa pertenecía la persona, el grado o la familia. Sabía que si alguien necesitaba ayuda era muy importante tener un apoyo. Gracias a ello Hermione terminaba diciéndole si no era un tejón disfrazado de león.

Fue así como, también en gran medida por los chismes de Fred y George, que terminó teniendo un ¿trabajo? ¿negocio? dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Es una graciosa historia que comienza con su padre contándole de una extraña característica que descendía en todos los Potter sin importar género; la habilidad de tener un buen ojo amoroso. O en otras palabras, sabían exactamente qué palabras decir para que el amor floreciera en cualquier relación, esto según su padre debido a que uno de sus ancestros había sido hechizado con una poción de amor por una desagradable bruja que solo quería tener al hombre Potter por avaricia, pero ni esa poderosa poción logró separarlo de su pareja, pues su amor era tan puro que logró superar el efecto del brebaje, en consecuencia, fue bendecido con este don que después le pasó a su hijo, y luego a su nieto y así sucesivamente.

Ciertamente cuando su padre se lo dijo él tenía siete años, y como dirían los muggles, le entró por una y le salió por otra, en ese tiempo Harry estaba más preocupado en que su escoba estuviera lista para la visita de Canuto, su padrino, que cualquier 'habilidad hereditaria' que posiblemente le traería problemas complicados que producían mariposas_ (que parecían más gusanos)_ en el estómago.

Además a él le daban asco y miedo las niñas, por eso siempre corría huyendo de la hermana menor de Neville cada vez que los Longbottom terminaban en su casa. Y peor era su tarde si también llegaban los Weasley, Ginny y Alice eran pequeñas pero terribles ¿De qué le serviría su habilidad entonces?

Lo descubrió en cuarto año, cuando Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, y Blaise Zabini, slytherin de su año, comenzaron a discutir por los muy evidentes celos que Blaise tenía cada vez que Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry y Ron, estaba cerca del pelirrojo. Desdichadamente Ron y Blaise aún eran amigos así que era obvio que la fina cuerda en medio de amistad-amor estaba siendo cada vez más un estorbo en la relación de esos dos. Pero tampoco ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa por miedo y orgullo, a veces no sabía cuál de los dos lados ganaba.

Lo obstinados que eran lo tenía harto en ese momento sumado al hecho de que Snape lo había enviado a detención por respirar (En realidad fue por lanzar una bola de papel a Draco Malfoy y despeinar su perfecto cabello). Estaba teniendo un mal día y ver a sus amigos discutir lo hizo tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sabía que la terrible etapa de hormonas se acercaba, y aunque nunca en su vida se vio interesado por alguien era evidente que sus amigos si estaban interesados en ciertas personas. Algo gracioso pasó cuando Blaise terminó con Ron y Pansy Parkinson con Hermione; Draco Malfoy solito y él también, todos creían que serían pareja, pero no. Gracias pero no gracias, preferiría ir a abrazar al sauce boxeador que terminar en una relación de ese tipo con el heredero Malfoy.

_«¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas?»_ le preguntó a Ron cuando ambos estaban en su habitación a solas. El Weasley había estado llorando de rabia toda la tarde, por una parte porque "Zabini no podía controlar con quien pasaba sus ratos libres" y otra porque no había dado el primer paso

_«¿Y que termine burlándose de mí? Harry... es un Slytherin ¿Por qué estaría interesado en mi?»_ Potter tuvo que apretar los labios para no mostrar que estaba harto de esta situación

_«Sé que tienes miedo... Pero, Ron, ¿cuándo pensaste en detenerte por tener miedo? Puede que Zabini sea un Slytherin, pero tú eres un Gryffindor, y nosotros los Gryffindor peleamos por lo que queremos ¿Lo quieres? Pelea por él. Lucha con toda tu fuerza y cada gota de tu resistencia. Las cosas no llegan solas Ron... Si realmente lo quieres, tienes que caminar a él. Puede que duela pero yo sé que si peleas lo suficiente lo tendrás...»_ Los ojos de Ron brillaron

En la noche su amigo no llegó a dormir...

Poco después Harry creyó que sus palabras salieron simplemente por la inspiración del momento. Además fue una manera más emocional de ayudar a su amigo. Pasó el resto de la semana viendo a la pareja Zabini-Weasley tontear por los pasillos. Definitivamente a Malfoy y a Riddle, quienes eran los líderes del cuarteto de plata que eran junto con Blaise y Pansy, no les gustó que uno de sus lacayos se metiera con un Gryffindor pero tampoco fueron en su contra.

Su segundo golpe de suerte fue tres meses después, en marzo, ahora con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood; su amigo de la infancia no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder con una chica tan especial como Luna

_«¿Y si no soy lo que ella quiere? ¿Y si soy muy normal para ella?»_

_«Oh vamos Nevi, ella sabe lo especial que tú también eres, además no tiene nada de malo que seas normal. Ella te va a querer tal y como eres, puede que muchas de tus características sean comunes. Pero ella te quiere por las cosas que te hacen ser tú, puede que también las cosas que te hacen común. Pero ella te acepta y te ama como eres. Y sinceramente creo que tu también la quieres de esa forma...»_

A la semana fue, para su propia impresión, Pansy quien le pidió ayuda. Pansy Parkinson. Aunque tuvo sus pocas dudas al final terminó siendo sincero con la chica, después de todo era la chica que le gustaba a Hermione. Esta vez fue un poco más fácil admitir los puntos buenos y eliminar las dudas que invadían a la joven.

No pasó mucho cuando recibió una carta de Canuto exigiendo saber para qué otras cosas había usado su habilidad, muy aparte de hacer que sus amigos tuvieran pareja, y sus razones. En ese momento su cabeza hizo click recordando las palabras de su padre y la habilidad de los Potter.

Para ese momento Fred y George ya estaban soltando rumores de la habilidad 'amorosa' que tenía el chico de Gryffindor y los comprobables resultados. Para cuando casi terminaba abril la mayoría de los estudiantes lo buscan en su tiempo libre para hacerle preguntas de cómo proceder con sus respectivos problemas amorosos. Harry siempre respondía con gusto.

En primera instancia lo hacía por placer y el saber que esa persona conseguiría felicidad debido a sus consejos. Después vinieron los gemelos Weasley de nuevo e impusieron un pequeño negocio. Un galeón por consejo o sesión con 'San Potter'. Para ese punto las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca, así que fue libre de su nuevo trabajo tan rápido como lo consiguió.

Eso hasta que comenzaron las lechuzas. Durante todo el verano recibió lechuzas con toda clase de cartas, las casuales por parte de sus amigos, las de dudosa intención por parte de Malfoy, las aburridas en donde lo invitaban a varias reuniones de sangre pura, y las laborales en donde varios chicos enviaban los galeones para que respondiera sus cartas. Tuvo un verano muy activo

Una vez su padre se enteró le advirtió de utilizar mucho su habilidad, pues podría fallarle algún día, para James su habilidad era como una vela, entre más tiempo la mantengas encendida se agotaba y gastaba hasta desaparecer. Pero Harry simplemente pasó de la advertencia. Sinceramente no era nada malo, se divertía y además sacaba algo productivo de eso.

Su mamá sólo le acarició los cabellos y le dijo que posiblemente en el futuro tendría muchos ahijados. Canuto siguió insistiendo en que usará su habilidad para sí mismo, cosa que confundió a Harry antes de que Sirius Black, apodado Canuto, se lo llevará aparte y le explicará; al parecer su habilidad también funcionaba para seducir, endulzar el oído con halagos exactos, su padre había utilizado el mismo en su juventud antes de caer por completo ante Lily.

Harry simplemente resopló algo molesto «No voy a jugar con nadie de esa forma... además, a mi no me gusta ningún mago ni bruja, estoy bien» Sirius solo dió su típica carcajada que se asimilaba a un ladrido.

Cuando su quinto año comenzó tuvo mucho trabajo, incluso el doble que en vacaciones. Pero aún era aceptable y no le quitaba mucho tiempo, no es como si tampoco le hubiera dedicado demasiado tiempo a sus estudios antes.

Lunático, Remus Lupin amigo de su padre y padrino, que era su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, simplemente le advirtió que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido en la escuela. Haría la vista gorda pero si Harry era atrapado por otro profesor estaría en problemas. Potter no le encontró problema.

A lo largo de su año al menos había hecho que la mitad de Hogwarts estuviera endulzando el ambiente con su amor y cariño. Y Harry se sintió orgulloso de eso. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la penúltima semana del año, Draco Malfoy le pidió ayuda a él, específicamente para conquistar a un chico misterioso...

Se debatió durante una semana si debería ayudar al rubio, aunque en realidad su pregunta radicaba en si quería hacerlo. Al final, de mala gana aceptó. Malfoy nunca le dijo de quién se trataba, por más que Harry preguntará lo evadía, aunque no lo creyera, él quería detalles para saber específicamente que decirle al rubio, no para burlarse, pero lo aceptó.

Y justo el último día de clases, fue llamado a la oficina del director.

No supo si reír o llorar, pero Albus Dumbledore le había preguntado algunos consejos básicos. Por un momento pensó que lo retaría por su actividad. Aunque al final de la reunión le expresó directamente que no continuará con sus actividades, en el ojo del profesorado. Harry entendió que mientras fuera más discreto, aún podía hacer su papel.

Así fue como terminó su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y comenzó su verdadera pesadilla.

Algún idiota del ministerio creyó conveniente aplicar una prueba a nacidos de muggles o mestizos que vivieran con los muggles para saber si eran maltratados en sus hogares. Era un plan básico y reciente, mismo para asegurar la integridad y bienestar de los niños mágicos. Si se detectaba algún tipo de maltrato el niño sería recogido e integrado a una familia mágica.

A su mamá le pareció una excelente idea anotar a la familia Potter para candidatos en caso de detectar a un niño en estado de maltrato. Sabía que su madre quería tener otro hijo, aunque después del accidente era algo... difícil de conseguir, y aunque Harry realmente no quisiera un hermano o hermana ya estaba hecho todo el trámite cuando se enteró.

No pasó ni una semana cuando un individuo llegó... y vaya individuo: Tom Marvolo Riddle, el príncipe de Slytherin ¿Saben el complot universal que sucedió ahí? Toda su familia grita por todos lados Gryffindor con cada actividad que realizaba, su casa incluso tiene colores rojo y dorado en la mayoría de la decoración, también toda su familia fue a gryffindor ¿Por qué torturar a todos con un Slytherin en casa?

El primero en gritar fue su papá, James Potter era todo un hombre responsable como jefe de los aurores y el actual jefe de la ancestral casa Potter, pero en el fondo aún estaba dentro el James Potter de 16 años jefe de los merodeadores encargado de hacerle bromas prioritarias a los integrantes de Slytherin. Tener a uno en su casa era el peor de los karma

Cuando se enteró Canuto evitó la casa una semana, solo para aparecer como si nada y tratar a Riddle como si lo conociera de años. Remus Lupin lo trato con respeto y ambos conversaban sobre hechizos y cosas por el estilo cada vez que se veían. Y Harry, Oh Harry. Hizo el drama de su vida.

En un principio se negaba a convivir con el chico, era razonable porque Harry sabía de antemano que a Riddle no le agradaba mucho. Lo había comprobado a lo largo de los primeros años, aunque trato de ignorar la barrera que suponía ser de diferentes casas, Riddle había hecho de todo para alejarlo, incluso se juntó con Malfoy quien alardeaba de tener al príncipe de Slytherin como mejor amigo. Es más que obvio que si alejas a alguien es porque no te agrada.

Aunque otro factor importante que posiblemente ayudaba era que él sabía la naturaleza completa de Tom Riddle. Claro que sabía lo mentiroso y engañoso que era el tipo, sabía de toda su fachada de niño bueno gracias a las insanas clases de "comportamiento" que su abuela Dorea le dio cuando era pequeño, mismas que algunas veces le impartía junto con la señora Walburga Black, la mamá de Canuto.

No lo había dejado en evidencia porque no era su problema, además de que ambos se mantenían al margen cuando sus amigos peleaban, claro hasta que Ron levantaba su varita y Harry intervenía. Pero aun así no podían poner a ambos bajo el mismo techo, el presunto príncipe de Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin compartiendo desayuno en la misma mesa con una madre amorosamente sirviendo la comida y un padre entusiasmado por las noticias nuevas del quidditch era la última cosa que Harry pensaba que algún día pasaría en su casa.

Pero sucedió.

Y también ocurrió aquello que también pensó nunca iba a ocurrir, se enamoró

Y Merlín lo ampare, se enamoró de Tom Riddle-Potter, su hermanastro.

**_ Comentario Final _**

**_Jaja, perdón por actualizar tan tarde esta historia. _**

**_Sinceramente no me había percatado del error de código que poseía el texto hasta que me llego el mensaje de Mysayu. Muchas gracias por tu aviso._**

**_Espero de verdad que esta vez no existan problemas para leer._**

**_-Mily Coffe_**


	2. Paso 1

**_|| Paso 1 ||_**

**_|| Acercate, de manera sutil ||_**

******_¡Mierda…!_**

De inmediato le dio una mirada a la puerta de la habitación, como cada vez que decía alguna mala palabra, esperando que apareciera su madre con varita en mano, le lanzará un aguamenti y dijera un corto _Controla tu lengua, Harry James Potter,_ pero no sucedió.

Confirmando que solo lo había pensado regreso su mirada a la libreta en su escritorio, con un pequeño dibujo, eran apenas unas líneas que estaban tomando forma, pero la gran mancha de tinta en medio de la hoja había echado a perder el trabajo. Con frustración arrancó la hoja y la hizo una bolita que lanzó con perfección dentro del cesto de basura, resignado a iniciar de nuevo con su tarea. Hundió la punta de su pluma en la tinta y quitando el exceso se dispuso a comenzar.

_Pum_

Su mano se detuvo a medio camino.

_Pum… pum_

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, escuchando los sonidos del cuarto vecino que le señalaban que la hora de visita en la mansión Malfoy había terminado. Suspiro tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, la pluma por fin tocó el lienzo en blanco, un trazo, luego otro, nuevamente la base de un rostro estaba sobre la hoja.

_¡Trash!_

—¡Mierda!—

—¿¡Tom!? ¿¡Harry!? ¿Qué están haciendo?— escuchó la voz de madre y los pasos en la escalera, suspiro con fuerza mientras miraba el tachón de tinta en su dibujo

—Nada— respondió al tiempo que arrancaba la hoja nuevamente. La bolita de papel había caído dentro del bote cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el rostro preocupado de Lily Potter aparecía —es él… De nuevo— acuso mirando su libreta con frustración, escuchando los movimientos que su madre hace para ir a la otra habitación y abrir la puerta

—¿Tom? ¿Qué sucedió?— sintió su ojo derecho tener un pequeño temblor al escuchar el tono tan suave en la voz de la mujer. Realmente no sabía ni porqué, pero estaba molesto, tal vez por esa suavidad que usaba su mamá para tratar a Riddle mientras que el recibía la voz gruñona marca "Walburga Black"

—Se cayó por accidente, en un momento lo arreglo— escucho la respuesta, contrario a la voz de su mamá, esta vez su piel tuvo la decencia de sentir un escalofrío, uno que le hizo sentirse insatisfecho por falta de más palabras

_Te estas volviendo loco,_ pensó tratando de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes

—¡No! No te preocupes, llamaré a James para que lo arregle, ¿te lastimaste?— volvió a hundir la punta de la pluma en el tintero, dejo el exceso escurrir. En la otra habitación hubo un traqueteo, tal vez su mamá haciendo los pedazos de lo que fuera que se rompió flotar —Ah, que bien. En un momento los llamaré para la cena— nuevamente tenía la base de un rostro, y comenzó a detallar el cabello, escucho los pasos de su mamá en el pasillo pero siguió con su tarea

Antes de que terminará uno de los rizos negros, brincó en su asiento al sentir el agua fría sobre él, alejando la libreta como reflejo para salvar el trabajo miro a la puerta con una maldición atorada en la garganta

—Más vale que controles tu lengua, Harry James Potter, o cuando regreses no habrá ningún póster de Quidditch en tu habitación— amenazó la señora de la casa, Harry, como buen adolescente de 15 años, rodó los ojos

—Sí, mamá—contestó mirando su ropa mojada, maldiciendo para sus adentros, Lily Potter miró acusadora a su hijo antes de retomar su camino a la planta baja con los pedazos de un florero flotando detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su madre estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Harry se levantó de su silla —controla tu lengua, grosero, deberías de ser como Percy— masculló con una fingida voz femenina mientras buscaba ropa limpia para cambiarse

Lo primero en quitarse fue la camisa, aun en medio de murmullos que alguna vez escuchó a su madre decir sobre su vulgar vocabulario resultado de su convivencia con Sirius, un chirrido en la puerta lo hizo callar de inmediato. Alzó la mirada y encontró un par de ojos azules verlo con atención

—¿Siempre estas mascullando cuando te regaña?— preguntó el adolescente parado bajo el umbral de la puerta

—¿Siempre eres tan ruidoso cuando llegas?— pregunto de vuelta, una sonrisa creída apareció en los labios del contrario, Harry arrugó la nariz cuando sintió las lombrices removerse en su estómago_ (se negaba a llamarlas mariposas)._ Los ojos azules bajaron a su torso que recordó estaba desnudo, de inmediato tomó la camisa que había sacado y se la puso, cuando tuvo su vista nuevamente sobre el intruso la sonrisa creída había desaparecido

—Solo venía a entregarte esto— anunció Riddle acercándose a su escritorio y sacando un paquete de su túnica azul, Harry guardó dentro del fondo de su mente el _combina con sus ojos —_una ofrenda de paz, supongo— susurró el de tez blanca antes de dar vuelta y salir de la habitación

Harry lo vio irse, espero unos segundos antes de ir a la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza. Necesitaba que ya fuera mañana, quería que ya fuera primero de septiembre para poder regresar a Hogwarts, necesitaba volver a ser Harry Potter, el príncipe de Gryffindor, enemigo jurado de Draco Malfoy y de Tom Riddle, príncipe de Slytherin. Necesitaba alejarse de él

Había pasado las vacaciones más insoportables que podía recordar desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Teniendo a Tom Riddle cerca, confundiendolo, jugando con él como en ese momento ¿qué era eso? Primero bromeando y luego se ponía serio y buscaba huir lo más rápido posible de él. Harry no entendía. Como cada vez que pasaba rememoraba sus vacaciones buscando respuesta.

Fue la primera semana de vacaciones cuando Tom Riddle había aparecido en la casa de su familia junto con una maleta, siendo parte del nuevo programa del ministerio para los hijos de muggles y mestizos. Al parecer Riddle fue uno de los primeros en ser investigado en su hogar fuera de Hogwarts y fue el primero en necesitar de otro hogar al saberse que donde crecía no era un ambiente apto para su condición de mago.

De entre todas las familias que habían participado en el programa la suya había sido escogida para acogerlo. Así que Riddle pasó a ser parte de la familia Potter. Harry desde el principio no había sido feliz con la noticia por muchas razones, desde que Riddle era un Slytherin hasta el sucio secreto que conocía del muchacho. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en aceptar al mestizo y nada los hizo cambiar de opinión.

Harry estaba algo frustrado con el hecho pero lo dejo pasar, dando el beneficio de la duda a que posiblemente no conocía muy bien al muchacho. Así que trato de ser el hermano perfecto para Tom, cabe decir que todo se fue al demonio a la tercera semana de que ambos convivieran. Habían sido movimientos sutiles pero Riddle hacía de todo para mantenerse alejado de Harry, poniendo pretextos o simplemente ignorándolo a favor de ir a visitar a Malfoy, mejor amigo del muchacho.

En algún momento Harry se desesperó y decidió poner las cosas en claro preguntando directamente por que no le agradaba a Riddle. Existían varias razones según el chico Potter, primero, que cuando apenas habían llegado a Hogwarts, Harry había descubierto accidentalmente algo muy personal de Tom, el niño se sintió amenazado y habían terminado en una pequeña pelea, segundo, eran de casas diferentes aunque a Harry le daba igual. Y tercero, sus amistades, aunque Ron fuera novio de Zabini, un amigo de Riddle al igual que Parkinson, novia de Hermione su mejor amiga, suponía que el hecho de ser enemigo de Malfoy lo hacía odiarlo a él.

El chico de ojos azules solo lo miro por minutos completos en silencio antes de contestar un corto No te odio

¿Entonces? Llevas evitando mis intentos por convivir y ser hermanos desde que llegaste contestó de inmediato tratando de entender el comportamiento del joven de ojos azules

No quiero ser tu hermano fue la declaración de Riddle como respuesta antes de que Canuto llegará a interrumpir. Harry había quedado impactado como para decir algo, aunque ya sabía porque su hermanastro lo estaba evitando, en cierta parte espera cualquier cosa menos esto

Entonces decidió dejarlo por la paz, si Riddle no quería ser su hermano era su problema. Trato de volver a sus propios asuntos, como responder cartas que aún le llegaban de los chicos de Hogwarts en busca de consejos amorosos. Pero apareció otro problema, uno con nombre y apellido, Dudley Dursley, su primo muggle que vivía con su tía Marge luego de que sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño. Se llevaban bien pero no se veían con mucha frecuencia puesto que a la tía de Dudley no le gustaba que estuviera con ellos porque eran raros, según ella, pues ambos estaban al tanto del estatus de la familia Potter como magos.

Dudley había aparecido en su casa para invitarlo a visitar el zoológico con él. Había aceptado ir pensando en estar lejos de Tom, pero su madre había hecho a ambos llevarse al slytherin con ellos, Dudley no tuvo problema así que a Harry solo le quedó aceptar resignado. En el camino ambos primos se habían puesto al corriente con lo que había pasado en sus respectivas escuelas y la situación con Tom. Su primo reaccionó muy bien por la noticia, feliz de tener otro primo y que también fuera mágico como el otro.

Llegaron al zoológico y pasearon por todos lados mirando los diferentes animales, aquí fue donde Harry comenzó a ver a Tom, el chico parecía brillar por los ojos, mirando todo con mucha atención, preguntando sobre los animales a Dudley que explicaba todo con emoción. Al verlos debatir sobre el hábitat de los rinocerontes, Harry se preguntó vagamente si Riddle había visitado un zoológico antes. Entonces llegó a el la epifanía de que no sabía porque habían considerado el anterior lugar donde Riddle vivía inadecuado para él ¿Qué razón había hecho al Ministerio considerar quitar a Tom de su hogar y ponerlo en otro?

El resto del paseo lo pasó distraído, tanto que se sorprendió cuando alguien choco contra él y lo tiró al suelo cuando estaban en la casa de los reptiles, al caer sus lentes salieron volando a algún lugar. Hasta que se recuperó del golpe se dio cuenta de todo el alboroto a su alrededor con personas corriendo y gritando, ¡Una serpiente escapó! escuchó a alguien avisar mientras corría a la salida

Harry tanteó el suelo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar sus lentes para después ir a buscar a Tom y Dudley, encontró sus lentes un poco más lejos de lo que creyó, ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo cuando escuchó los siseos y algo arrastrarse cerca de él. Con los lentes puestos pudo verla, una boa de escamas verde amarillento con rombos en un verde oscuro, su impulso fue arrastrarse lejos pero la boa se alzó amenazante abriendo su boca y mostrando sus colmillos y lengua bífida

No iba a mentirle a nadie, estuvo aterrado, tanto que olvido que tenia su varita atada en su antebrazo con el porta varitas que le había regalado Remus en uno de sus cumpleaños, toda su atención en los ojos verdes divididos con una línea negra. Tragó saliva cuando la vio acercarse y estuvo seguro que iba a ser atacado cuando lo escuchó, un siseo, pero era diferente al que había escuchado cuando la serpiente se acercó, esta vez se escuchaba como una voz humana, la boa detuvo sus movimientos.

Estaba en shock, y solo reaccionó cuando Dudley lo jalo del suelo y lo levantó a jalones, la boa no hizo nada cuando se alejó. Y Harry estuvo muy seguro de que él tampoco se movió ni un centímetro, congelado en su lugar al ver y escuchar a Tom sisearle a la serpiente, que inmediatamente regresó por donde había venido arrastrándose. Harry solo supo que se desmayó después de eso. Cuando despertó ya estaba en su casa.

Su madre preocupada fue la que le explicó que debido a que estaban en el mundo muggle, Dudley y Tom lo llevaron a un hospital muggle en una ambulancia que había llamado el zoológico. Cuando comprobaron que solo estaba desmayado y no tenía heridas graves además de un golpe en la mejilla llamaron a sus padres que se lo llevaron de ahí lanzando confundus a los doctores y lo llevaron a casa. Ninguno mencionó que Tom había hablado parsel para salvarlo.

Al día siguiente ya estaba recuperado y con bastantes preguntas en su cabeza sobre su hermanastro, debido a que sabía que este no le diría nada y que su madre era muy reservada, decidió resolvería sus dudas con su padre. James fue muy comunicativo con el tema, era si llevara mucho tiempo aguantando el contarle a alguien lo que sabía.

Ahí supo mucho sobre Riddle, primero, había estado viviendo en un orfanato, uno muggle donde era privado de muchas cosas y golpeado por la matrona del lugar, por eso lo habían sacado de ahí. Segundo, era un Gaunt, el último de hecho, su madre había sido Merope Gaunt perteneciente a la última familia que se supo eran la línea directa de descendientes de Salazar Slytherin y eso explicaba que Riddle pueda hablar parsel, la lengua de las serpientes, y obviaba el hecho de porque era el príncipe de la casa verde y plata.

Con la nueva información decidió retomar su tarea de poder ser el hermano perfecto, pero el tiro le salió por la culata al comenzar a observar a Riddle, sus gestos, tratar de descubrir sus gustos, incluso se dedicó a escuchar todo lo que pudiera de la habitación del chico con la esperanza de entenderlo un poco más y saber cómo actuar frente a él para que se sintiera más cómodo. Cabe decir que el plan no salió tan bien cuando comenzó a sentir… cosas cada vez que veía a Tom rondando la casa, estudiando en la biblioteca que tenían, leyendo en el jardín, cocinando algo por experimento en la cocina, saliendo del baño duchado con el cabello húmedo goteando... o simplemente comiendo en la mesa con su pelo despeinado por haberse levantado apenas.

Y Harry lo diría mil veces, ninguna del todo convencido, pero Tom también tenía la culpa, desde el accidente del zoológico había comenzado a ser más simpático y menos amargado, hacía bromas o comentarios sarcásticos que provocan a Harry reír, pero cuando Tom parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo huía del lugar con excusas tontas, como antes de confesar que le importaba un comino tener una relación de hermandad con Harry, aunque ahora el heredero Potter estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Observa la libreta donde estaba tratando de dibujar antes de que lo interrumpieran, una versión de Tom mirando la ventana de su habitación con el sol acariciando su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa que tuvo la buena dicha de ver la tarde anterior...

Una gota de agua que cae de su cabello arruina la hoja.

Mierda

_|| Conquistas Potter ||_

—Tengo tanta hambre que creo que podría comerme un jabalí—

—No seas cerdo, Ron—

—Es la verdad, Mione. Esta vez el viaje se me hizo más largo—

—Eso es porque estuviste dando las rondas por el tren ¿Verdad Harry?—

El par de ojos azules y uno de ojos castaños se centran en el adolescente, uno que todo el tiempo estuvo en silencio, mirando el camino que el carruaje recorría desde que salieron de Hogsmeade. La única chica en el lugar arruga la nariz con sospecha

—¿Harry?— preguntó Ron con suavidad, el azabache parpadea un poco antes de alejar su vista del camino para ver a sus dos mejores amigos, ambos con las túnicas de la escuela ya puestas y con las insignias de Prefectos brillando en uno de los costados

—Lo siento, estaba distraído— comenta con una pequeña sonrisa que quiere transmitir calma, paz, ambos amigos se miran entre sí con sospecha para volver a mirar al azabache

Afortunadamente para Harry, antes de que Ron o Hermione comiencen sus preguntas sobre el tema que le preocupa el carruaje se detiene en señal de haber llegado al castillo. Cuando los tres leones bajan del carruaje Harry cree que se han olvidado de su estado pensativo, una mirada de Hermione sobre su hombro le indica que no corrió con tanta suerte y que la chica buscará el momento perfecto para acorralarlo junto con Ron y preguntar qué le sucede.

Sinceramente esa preocupación fraternal de la castaña siempre lo animó, le mostró que de verdad tenia unos amigos maravillosos que se preocupaban por él. Solo que ahora de verdad no quiere tener a la chica encima de él, de hecho no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere que nadie le saque su preocupación, ni siquiera sus padres. Harry no quiere admitirlo, pero de inmediato subió al tren luego de despedirse secamente de ellos en el andén de King's Cross, con el pretexto de que debía de buscar a Ron y Hermione para contarse sus veranos, cuando en realidad estaba huyendo de la vista especulativa de su madre. Sentía que si se quedaba un momento más bajo esa mirada esmeralda comenzaría a confesar todos sus crímenes que su madre desconociera, y de paso mencionar que le gustaba su hermanastro

—¡Hey, Potter!— Harry detiene su paso a mitad de las escaleras que llevan al vestíbulo y gira para encarar al rubio, no lleva ni siquiera diez minutos en el colegio y al parecer ya tendrá problemas, pero sus pensamientos pesimistas desaparecen cuando observa con detenimiento al slytherin

Draco Malfoy, vestido con sus túnicas de tela costosa, con su corbata verde y plata, la placa de prefecto brillando en un costado, su cabello que siempre iba peinado con lo que Ron aseguraba era un hechizo esta vez fue dejado libre de cualquier producto de belleza, Harry se negó a boquear ante la vista. En cambio levantó la barbilla para imponerse al intruso

—Malfoy, creo que esta vez olvidaste donde termino tu bote de cera para cabello— el rubio inmediatamente lleva las manos a su cabello para revolverlo, Harry se niega a reconocer que el slytherin se ve aún mejor así

—No vengo a hablar contigo sobre mi belleza superior, Potter— responde Malfoy con la mano aun en el cabello, Harry bufa —Quiero hablar sobre Tom— el gryffindor de inmediato se tensa y cierto sentimiento de desconfianza nace en su pecho, el rubio sonríe ante cualquier gesto que haya tomado su cara, Harry de inmediato mira a todos lados, aún hay algunos estudiantes llegando y en el camino se pueden ver algunos carruajes que seguramente traerán más y escucharan de lo que habla con Malfoy si se quedan ahí

Llamenlo cobarde, pero no le ha dicho a nadie sobre su nuevo hermano, y no quiere comenzar ahora.

—Después, Malfoy— responde mirando a los chicos Hufflepuff de tercer año que pasan a su lado y le saludan —Mañana, después de clases, en la biblioteca— comenta con voz baja, Malfoy cruza los brazos y una de sus rubias cejas se alza con sospecha, sin embargo el rubio solo asiente antes de girarse y cruzar las puertas de la entrada, Harry al mirar el sitio descubre a Ron y Hermione esperándolo, y también a Riddle, el muchacho de piel blanca le mira unos segundos antes de girarse y seguir a Draco. Harry arruga el ceño mientras termina de subir las escaleras y alcanza a sus amigos

—¿Qué quería Malfoy contigo, Harry?— pregunta Ron de inmediato con un deje de molestia, Hermione a su lado responde

—Lo de siempre, molestar, aun no entiendo porque te trata tan mal, Harry, incluso a Ron lo trata mejor desde que peleó con Blaise— un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras que Harry sonríe, contento de que la atención se concentrará en otra cosa

—Seguramente es porque te envidia— responde Ron comenzando a caminar y haciendo menos el tema en su camino al comedor —Solo trata de ignorarlo y tal vez se termine el problema—

Harry asintió dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Ron, pero ver a lo lejos a Riddle y Malfoy entrar en el Gran Comedor juntos de alguna manera le hizo saber que el problema no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que comenzar.


End file.
